Mayhem at Gotham Academy
by theL3monTart
Summary: Artemis starts her new school life at Gotham Academy and immediately meets a new friend. Everything seems to be going smoothly, till Joker and Harley decide to hold the entire campus hostage. It is now up to Artemis and Robin/Dick to save the day.
1. MEETING

**Hey everyone! ;D**

**This is my first story so please be nice! Btw, I'm open to anyone comments and ideas you could give to help me improve!**

**The story will get MUCH more interesting in the future, so sit back and enjoy the read. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>It was Artemis's first day at her new school, Gotham Academy. She was nervous to say the least, having to adjust to her new surroundings and needing to keep her identity as Artemis, protégé to the Green Arrow a secret. She had just met her student Liason, Bette, who was now guiding her down the hallway, giving her a tour of the school. After, Bette handed Artemis her class schedule and both went their separate ways. Artemis's first lesson was math. She cringed at the word. Math was not one of her strongest subjects and was also her most hated as well. She dragged herself to her classroom and sat herself on a table by the window, praying for the day to end quickly.<p>

"Hey, there. How's it going?" said a seemingly familiar voice. Artemis quickly turned her head towards the direction of the noise and found herself staring at a young boy with black hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey! You're the guy who took a picture with me this morning! What was up with that?" cried Artemis, not really angry but more of annoyed.

"Okay, okay no need to shout." Said the boy with a sneaky grin on his face, "Just thought I'd say hello to a new face".

"By suddenly coming up to them and taking a photo?"

"Exactly." Stated the boy bluntly. " I do it with everyone. No big deal." (lieeess) "Right…" said Artemis shifting her gazed to her desk. Artemis just let it go. She did not want a fight on her first day of school.

"Oh come on, I was just trying to be nice. How about I introduce myself?" said the boy politely, "My name's Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick. And I'm guessing you must be Artemis".

Artemis turned towards the boy "How'd you know my name?" replied a surprised Artemis.

"Well, you're on a Wayne scholarship aren't you? We kinda met before at a Wayne event. Bruce Wayne being my dad and all, naturally I was there as well. That's where I saw you and you were obviously too preoccupied to remember me". Said Dick with a smirk.

Artemis blushed to her ears. Of course! How could she have forgotten meeting and shaking hands with the ward of the famous, billionaire Bruce Wayne at the scholarship dinner a few weeks ago? She had to admit, Dick did look different in a school uniform compared to the suit he had been wearing. Which she thought he looked handsome in by the way. She shook that ridiculous thought from her head, to prevent herself from blushing further.

"Oh, right, well, sorry. It was a busy night".

The boy chuckled, "No problem. Totally understand. Other matters aside.. What do you think of Gotham Academy?"

"Well, I have only been her for about 20 minutes, so.. I can't really say."

"Right... forgot about that.." said Dick, a hint of shyness in his voice.

Artemis couldn't help but crack a smile. Maybe this school wasn't gonna be as bad as she thought...

Just then, their teacher, Mr. Withers entered the classroom. Mr. Withers, unlike his name, was a cheerful and bright man. He always tried his best to make his lessons fun and interesting. Well, as interesting as maths could get. He quickly greeted the class and starting ticking of the names on his list, not forgetting to introduce Artemis to the class when he got to her name. To which Artemis gave a nod and a small wave. The lesson continued for 1 hour till the sound of the bell. It was off to Chemistry now. Dick, having Chemistry as well guided her to the labs. Both of them chatting a bit on the way. A group of 5 girls walked by and bumped hard into Artemis. Causing her to stumble slightly and drop her books.

"Oh hey, it's the new girl" said the brunette to the group, then looking down at Artemis. "Hmm.. what a tramp! New girl, if you know what's good for you, you'll go back to the dump you came from. This place is way to prestigious for someone of your caliber." Snickered the girl, arms crossed across her chest, her head held high and eyes narrowed.

Artemis was just about to explode with anger, her fists at the ready when Dick stepped in.

"Lindsay, would you please be so kind as to not be so rude to Artemis." Said Dick, a smirk on his face.

Lindsay, taken back slightly by the sudden remark sneered at Dick.

"You're just lucky you little twerp, that your father owns this school. If not for him, everyone knows exactly where you'd be."

Dick's eyes widened, his face blank. His true feelings hidden below the façade just like how Batman had taught him. He ignored them, helping Artemis pick up the last of her books and grabbed her hand. He pulled her away from the group heading towards their class, but not before giving them a 'bat glare', out of Artemis's view of course. The group's faces turned to shock and fear before they scampered away.

The two calmed down as they reached their classroom and continued to chat more, surprising both heroes as they slowly found themselves exchanging jokes, topics and interests. Of course, Dick or should I say Robin already knew that this Artemis was 'his' Artemis, another young hero in training part of the Young Justice. Artemis on the other hand, had no idea what she was getting herself into.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Artemis compared her schedules with Dick and found 4 out of 6 of her classes the same, and she really didn't mind. After all, she was now starting to get to know Dick and was happy to be able to meet a new friend.

It was now the end of school, and the two said goodbye. Dick heading towards his limousine, Alfred in the driver's seat, and Artemis walking to the bus stop. Dick got into the car and closed the door.

"So, Master Dick. Good day at school I assume" stated Alfred. It wasn't hard to notice the big grin on Dick's young face.

"Hmm.. I guess you could say that.. it was asterous!" Dick replied, continueing to grin all the way to the manor.


	2. AFTERMATH

Hey all! I'm back for moarr! XD Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!

And to BestestSuperIsBatman I did realize my mistake and will one day soon correct it :P Thanks though :D

Anyway, on the story!~ sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in advance!

**IMPORTANT INFO:** The previous chapter occurred in the afternoon of the episode 'Homefront'. Which was one of my favorite episodes btw, with all the Artemis Robin bonding :3

**This chapter begins just after the events of Homefront.**

* * *

><p>Robin was not whelmed. Not whelmed at all. He and the team had just barely survived their encounter with Red tornado's 'brother and sister' and were still recovering from the shock of Tornado's betrayal.<p>

"They're gone. All three of them. Gone" Robin had just exclaimed earlier.

"Tell us exactly what happened" stated Batman looking at the team, bat glare on at full force.

"Well.. we were all just hanging out in the garage when Tornado's siblings decided to drop for a surprise visit" said Superboy, crossing his hands over chest.

"Yes. The one which could control fire trapped superboy and kid flash in some melted metal and confined M'gann and I in a cage of fire, in which our powers were unusable". Kaldur, the leader explained. "Then Artemis and Robin also entered Mount Justice and with the help of kid flash, created an EMP wave shorting out the intruders. Shortly after, Red tornado appeared".

"Exactly. Where he then helped revive the fallen robots and trapped us in a swirling vortex of doom otherwise known as a tornado inhibiting us from breathing." Concluded Robin.

The room fell silent. Kid flash was the first to break it.

"Dudes.. we seriously got out butts whooped.." sighed kid flash, running a hand through his hair.

"I agree" stated Aqualad, who then faced to address hit team, "It would seem that we will need more training before we are to battle them again". The team nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we seriously need to get traught" smirked Artemis looking at Robin. Robin smiled, and stole a wink back. Kid Flash noticed this and pouted. He sped up to Artemis, raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Hey sugar. You think you could help me out? Think I got a toothache from you being so sweet and all".

Artemis stared and face palmed "God! That had to be the worst one yet, Kid Mouth!"

Wally blushed and team and some of the justice league members laughed, breaking the tension. (Batman's scowl remains :P) The justice league discussed briefly about the matter and decided to allow the young heroes to carry on their days as usual, till more information on Red Tornado's whereabouts could be known. No missions would be assigned for now.

The next day, Artemis arrived to school and opened her locker, gathering her books for her next lesson. She closed it and let out a small yelp, taking a step back in surprise when she noticed Dick staring at her in place of where her locker door had just been.

"Hey Artemis!" smiled Dick "ready for class?"

"Ah-err-yes! Just, don't do that again".

"Haha, whatever you say" Dick snickered. Artemis rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

They got to class and sat at desks near each other. Artemis looked up at the clock. 8 am. 7 more hours of school to go.

Lesson started as normal with trying to convince the class of the brilliance that was trigonometry. But just then, a loud BANG could be heard outside the classroom. The sound was followed by several clangs, thumps and muffled screams. Everyone in the class froze wondering what the heck was going on. Artemis and Dick being the exception of course. They both remained alert and poised reading to spring into action. Well, as much action as they could do undercover. Just then the door was kicked open abruptly, almost coming off its hinges. A large man holding a smiley faced mace entered the class. His faced covered in clown make up.

"Now listen up all you rich little brats! The boss wants all yous to get offa your little behinds and head for the gym! NOW!"

At the last exclamation, the students stiffened and hesitantly sat up from their seats making their way out the door. The man held out a box for everyone to put their phones in, reluctantly they did. Dick and Artemis got up and followed as well. Their eyes shifting around, taking note of their surroundings and current situation. Outside the hallway, students from the other classes were walking nervously towards the gym.

"What do you think is going on" whispered Artemis to Dick.

"No idea" frowned Dick "But I'm guess we're about to find out".

They entered the gymnasium. The rows of stands on either side were filled with students and staff. Dick and Artemis chose a seat on the highest part of the stands so they could observe everything clearly. There were about 5 thugs guarding each door of the great hall. All of their faces painted to look like clown, which kinda made them seem less terrifying then they probably were. Some of them were holding maces, batons as well as guns and.. pies? Exploding pies of course! Go figure.. Suddenly, an eerie, maniacal laugher was heard echoing down the hallways. The entire hall was silenced. The laughter got louder and louder as it slowly approached the gym, causing its occupants to shudder and quiver in fear. The doors burst open, and at tall, lightly skinny man walked into the room and strode to the centre. The man's hair was green and he wore a purple suit and purple tie and had a creepy smile stretched across his face.

"Well, Hello there Kiddies and Non-kiddies!" yelled the man excitedly as he clapped his hands together "Let's have some fun today, now shall we? I'm sure there are lotsa things 'Mr. Joker' would be happy to 'teach' you today!"

* * *

><p>Somewhat of a cliffhanger? :D Hope you guys found it interesting.<p>

Just as I said before, leave me tips on how I can make it better! Please and thank you!


	3. SCHEME

Hiya there all! Thanks so much for the reviews again!** YOU'RE ALL AWESOME**! :D

Anyways, I wasn't really too happy with this chapter so I might edit it again in the future. (I feel I might have gone too fast with the whole revealing the scheme thing.. but isn't that what ALL typical villains do? :D)

Hope you all enjoy it! ^^ And remember.. **give me ideas!**

* * *

><p>The joker! What was the Joker doing in Gotham Academy? thought Dick. Holding an entire school hostage was not something someone would do for fun, though this was the JOKER we were talking about. He looked at Artemis and saw confusion on her face as well. Dick was tempted to call for backup, but knew it was risky trying to reach for either his communicator or utility belt. Not to mention the fact that Artemis was sitting right beside him! His mind went into Robin mode, analyzing the situation and trying to figure out what was going on. Joker had to be here for a reason, for what he didn't know yet, but he was sure going to find out.<p>

Just then the front doors flew open again. Revealing Harley Quinn in her usual black, white and red suit. She was holding a large blue folder with the golden letters 'GA' engraved on the front. She held it up in the air over her head grinning wildly at the Joker,

"Hiya puddin'! I got the stuff ya wanted!"

"Great timing, Harley! I was just about to explain today's schedule to the class."

Harley skipped over to the Joker and handed over the folder, which the Joker happily snatched from her.

"Sooo.. here's what happened," said the Joker, smiling creepily towards his audience yet again. "You see, because of all the absolutely fun things I've been doing lately, I noticed that I've seem to run out on some funds. But having to go through all the pain of getting past security and having to deal with those darn.. superheroes." Joker rolled his eyes then continued on talking.

"I wasn't really feeling up to it. Though having to deal with them WAS half the fun. Then, a brilliant idea came to me. Since most of the money in the bank belonged to rich snobbies already, I realized all I needed to do was get the snobs to get the gold. But, there were sooo many of them and they of course had to have a reason to give in to the dough so easily. Then.. I found a way." If it was even possible, the Joker's smile became even more sinister.

"The richest school in Gotham, filled with the richest kids of the richest parents! Kaching! Hahahah! As we speak, I'm sending out hundreds of emails to your parents demanding piles of money sent to me! But of course they'd have contacted the authorities or those pesky heroes by now, the Justice Losers or whatever. So let me ask you a question.. can anyone figure out why aren't they here yet?" The Joker turned towards his audience, and waited a few seconds before shaking his head and sighing. "Not a very clever bunch are ya? Well, the thing is I've set bombs all over the school! And if your daddies and mummies don't pay me by 2pm today.. let's just say you'll be having your lessons from today on in the sky."

"Anyway, that's it for now class. I'll be in my office. Make yourselves feel comfortable, while you still can!" With that, the Joker laughed out one of his famous maniacal laughs and turned to exit the gym, Harley skipping behind him. The audience watched as they disappeared from their sights.

Artemis's eyes followed the Joker and Harley as they left the room. It wasn't the first time she'd seen the Joker, but his smile still sent shivers down her spine. Artemis turned her gazed towards Dick and was surprised to see the boy rather composed and calm, unlike all the other students, some of whom were whimpering and bawling their eyes out from fear. As if he were psychic, Dick turned to her and said "I've been in situations like this before. Getting kidnapped, I mean. A couple of times by the Joker as well, and if I know him.. he's not going to let us out of here, alive. We've got to find a way out".

Joker handed the folder and a note to one of the thugs that were still in the gymnasium just before he left. He read the note quickly and opened the folder, scanning the pages. When he was content with what he found, he closed the folder and looked up to the scared audience.

"Okay, so the boss wants us to round up some offa the kids, about 3 of em looks like it. Seems like yous guys are 'special' cases." Said the thug aloud. "Lets see here… Lindsay Kilowski, Adrian James, and Richard Wayne. Get your butts down here, we're gonna go on a little… field trip".

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY<strong> its so short! :( I'll get another chap soon **ASAP**!


	4. ROBIN TIME

Hello again! Sorry it took soo long for me to update again! I've been so busy!

Thank you for all the reviews everyone! It really made me want to continue to write more :) **Thank you FudoTwin17, lovinglolipop402, GrassFairy, Artemis Is Awesomeness, Shad0wraith, prettykitty374, Kyppa **as well as anyone else who read and reviewed! *phew* and to** KTrevo and Scotty, **I seriously wish those things existed ;D okay, maybe not the mace. :P Well, enough with my jabbering, **on with the story!**

* * *

><p>'Here we go again', thought Dick as he got up from his seat. Artemis shot up her hand and grabbed his shoulder while giving him a worried look. He gave her a small smile and nod before brushing off her hand politely, "I'll be alright, don't worry." He turned and started walking down the stairs towards the center floor of the gym. The other two, Lindsay and Adrian were also making their way down, though both were shaking violently and almost tripped over themselves a couple of times. Lindsay was crying and Adrian looked like he was about to wet his pants or pass out. Once they reached the floor, 3 thugs approached them and guided them out of the gym. Dick stole a glance at Artemis just before they left through the doors and gave her another nod, reassuring her to not worry. Though, they was no way she wouldn't.<p>

Once they left the gym, the Joker's henchmen dragged the kids to an empty classroom. There, they tied their hands together behind their backs with rope, as well as around their ankles. "Why are you doing this to us?" Lindsay sobbed, her expensive mascara dripping down her face along with her tears. "Well isn't it obvious?" said Dick emotionlessly. "Our families are the most richest in Gotham. Joker's probably got other plans to deal with us."

"Hmm.. smart kid." Said one of the thugs. "That's exactly right. We're planning to blow up everyone in the gym anyway. But you guys, we're gonna keep you for much, much longer and see how much more money we can get outta your parents." When he finished, he and the other thugs proceeded to blind folding the captured kids. "We gotta go help the other now" said one thug to the other two. "Nothing these worthless brats can do anyway. Probably only now how to spend daddies cash". And with that they walked out of the room and locked the door.

Click. Dick heard the door lock and waited awhile till he could no longer here the henchmen's footsteps. Once he figured the close was clear, he tucked his legs close to his body and slid his hands under his butt, past his legs and brought them to the front of his body. Too easy.. Dick smirked. Batman had obviously trained him for situations like this. It was gonna be a cake walk. He felt around inside his blazer for his belt. When he found it, he reached into one of the compartments and pulled out a batarang (or was it a birdarang). He placed it between his legs and used it to cut through the ropes around his hands. When his hands were free, he used the batarang to cut the binding around his ankles and removed the blindfold covering his face. Once it was off, Dick stood up and took quick note of his surrounding. There, not too far away from him were Lindsay and Adrian. Lindsay was still shaking and sobbing, Adrian however was motionless caused Dick to panic slightly. He rushed over beside Adrian, checked for a pulse and gave a small sigh when he found one. Adrian probably just passed out from all the madness that was happening. Who could blame the kid? Thought Dick. This was a lot to go through for a normal 13 year old, excluding himself obviously.

After checking over the two he pulled out his spare Robin suit from another compartment in his belt and put both on. He brought up the computer projected from his glove once he was dressed and typed away. He hacked the school system in no time and downloaded its blueprints. He also hacked security cameras, which he figured would be useful later on. Dick checked the blueprints, and noticed a ventilation shaft that led to the outside of the school connected to the classroom he was in. He looked around and found it in between to bookcases. He then went over to Lindsay and Arian, who was now coming to and removed their blindfolds. They both gasped in surrise.

"R-r-robin? How'd y-you get in here? Have you come to rescue us?" cried Lindsay with a small smile on her face. "R-robin?" yelled Adrian after he shook himself out of his shock.

"Yes, its me. I've come to help". He reassured them in a calming voice. It worked and both of the other captives calmed down, and finally stopped shaking. After he freed them, he continued on talking. "I've got to go help the others now, so I'm not going to be able to help you get out, but if you listen to me you'll find your way". Both 13-year old listened and nodded like small kids being lectured by and adult. "Follow that vent and at the 3rd opening head left. Go down 4 more openings then turn right and you'll be out. Understand?" The two nodded again and slowly made their way to the now open vent.

"Wait, where did Wayne go?" suddenly asked Adrian, who just noticed that the other boy was gone.

"Don't worry. I've helped him out already. He should already be outside." Smiled Robin.

"Thank you so much!" cried Lindsay before she bent down and crawled through the ventilation shaft. "Yeah, thanks Robin. We owe you." said Adrian before he followed Lindsay in as well. Robin smiled and waved goodbye as he saw the two leave. He waited a bit, and after checking that the two were to longer in sight, he entered the shaft himself making sure to seal the vent cover behind him.

Inside, he pulled out his communicator and called the team. He knew Bruce wouldn't be able to answer his, he was probably being bombarded by police and reporters about now and so they was no way Batman was going to be able to help. Wally answered the call, since he was off school that day and decided to hang out at the mountain. His face popped up on Dick's screen.

"Hey, wassup dude?" typical Wally. "Hey. Just wanted to let you know that the Joker's at my school." replied Robin.

"W-w-what?" spluttered Wally. "Rob, you gonna be okay? Need any backup?"

"That's not gonna be much help right now. Leagues probably trying to get in now as well, but Joker's got the place rigged with bombs. Any interference and he'll pull the plug."

"Dude.. is there anything we could do though? Anyway we can help?" offered Wally. Worry in his voice. He was not happy knowing his best friend was in serious trouble.

"That's kinda why I called." Dick answered. "I just wanted you to find some way to tell Bruce that I'll be okay. I've got plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review! Please and thank you! :)<strong>


	5. THE PLAN

Hey y'all! Sorry I'm a little late! :X **THANK YOU ALL soooo much for all the reviews again**! I really, really appreciate them!

For convenience sake, when Dick is in 'hero' mode, I'll refer to him as Robin. :) Well, on with the chapter! **Please review if ya like it! ENJOY!~ **(its a little shorter than normal.. Forgive me!XP)

* * *

><p>Robin opened up the school map from his wrist computer and located the nearest route to the gym. He made his way there crawling silently through the vents, and in 2 minutes arrived at his destination. The vents had led him to an opening behind the stands where he could move quietly and unseen by the thugs, which were still holding up the room. He peeked out of an opening in between two stands and noticed Artemis sitting not to far away, at the very top of the stands. He crept over to her, climbed up the railings and tapped her shoulder when he got behind her. She jumped up in surpise and thankfully the thugs didn't notice. Artemis turned around and nearly screamed when she saw a black masked figure staring back at her, smirking.<p>

"Hey Artemis. You seem distraught."

"What? How? How did you get in here? I mean…" Artemis sighed lowering her head. "How'd you know it was me..?"

"Well, I am protégé to the world's greatest detective, and am teams genius hacker. You thought I wouldn't know?"

Artemis frowned and crossed her arms as her face slowly turned a light red. Suddenly, a thought struck her. How MUCH did Robin know? What if he knew about... Artemis stared at Robin who didn't need Megan to know what Artemis was thinking about.

"Anyway, we'll discuss this later. We've got more important things to deal with right now. Keep quiet, lay low and follow me."

Artemis nodded. When she was sure both the henchmen and other captives weren't looking, she slid down the back of the stands and dropped down to where Robin was waiting.

"So.. what's the plan?"

Robin guided Artemis back through the vents until they came to an opening just above the hallway, lined with lockers on either side. They both dropped down silently onto the tiled floor and made their way to Artemis's locker. She reached the door, unlocked it and reached inside for her bow, quiver and dark green hero outfit, which were tucked away secretly at the back of her locker. Robin waited outside the bathroom while Artemis changed into her 'work' uniform. After she was done, Artemis followed Robin into the vents again where he brought back out his holographic computer.

"Okay, here's what we gotta do. I've located 3 bombs. One's in the girl's locker room, the other is in the engine room and the last ones in the gym. We've got to defuse all of them before the authorities and the other heroes can get in. When we're done, I'll call Wally who'll signal the others to come in. I've also hacked into the security videos and put them on replay so we should be okay moving around, but we'll still have to keep a lookout for those thugs. Last thing we want now is to attract Joker's attention." Spoke Robin in an authoritative tone. Artemis was speechless. She could hardly believe the person addressing her was just a 13 year old.

Robin continued, "So essentially the plan is to locate the bombs, defuse them and call for back up". She nodded in agreement at Robin.

"Simple, but I guess it'll work." she smiled. Robin smiled back and both of them made their way to their first destination.. the girl's locker room. It was now 12pm. They both had 2 hours to defuse the bombs, which is no childs play even for the young genius. Robin had hard work ahead of him. One wrong move and he and Artemis would be blown to smithereens.

...

Even on a mission, Robin found it hard to keep himself concerted while in the girl's locker room. Artemis noticed him stiffen slightly and smirked at him, holding back her giggle. The young teen's expression was just too amusing. Robin composed himself, ignoring Artemis, and walked past the rows of lockers. He eventually found the bomb and bent down inspecting it. Artemis arrived soon after and stood beside him. They had failed to mention anything about dealing with bombs in any of her lessons, so all she could do was stand by and watch. She kept lookout though and was willing to help Robin if he needed it.

After a quick look over Robin got to work. He pulled out several tools from his utility belt and unscrewed the cover of the bomb. He weaved through the wirework. A snip here, a cut there, Robin recalled everything Batman had thought him about bombs, working carefully and precisely. The bomb was more advanced than the normal bombs he worked with, but after 5 minutes and after cutting the final wire, Robin was done. He sighed in relief, as did Artemis who noticed he was finished. Just then a small beep was heard from the bomb. Both Robin and Artemis looked back at the bomb and stared at it wide eyed. Robin pulled out a wire from his glove and attached it to the bomb and began typing away. He stared at the results on the computer screen.

"Oh oh, not good. Not good."

"W-what happened? Is it gonna blow?" replied Artemis worried.

"Well, not yet exactly. The bombs had a safety feature. If one was defused, the rest were programmed to detonate half an hour later. Now we've got less then an hour instead of 2 to defuse the other bombs before we're dead. We better get moving!" said Robin, standing up and making his way to the door.

Artemis followed. "No kidding!" she sarcastically answered back.


	6. BIG DOGS

**Sorry its so short this time! :( I apologize if I move the story too fast too.. I never like to just spend time explaining the situation more, I'm too lazy. XP**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! They make me feel.. ASTEROUS! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin and Artemis rushed through the locker room doors and were running down an empty hallway when suddenly, Robin shot his arm out to the side signaling Artemis to stop.<p>

'Why'd you-" Artemis didn't get to finish her sentence as two large shadows approached the corner. Robin put a finger to his lip, asking her to keep quiet. She nodded, her eyes returning to the steadily growing shadows. As they got closer, Artemis finally saw what they were. Two large dogs with foam dripping from their mouths, that seemed to curve into a sinister smile exposing their razor sharp teeth.

The dogs caught sight of the young heroes and began charging at them, their claws scratched the along hallways as they ran towards their prey. Robin swiftly reached for his belt and took out a birdarang, while Artemis reached for her bow and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. Both attacked simultaneously. Robin's birdarang exploded on impact and released a metal net entangling the creature, while Artemis shot her arrow to the ground and released a foam like substance which trapped the other. The duo then continued towards the engine room. On the way, they met a several other of the dogs, all of which ended up either caught, or unconscious.

When they finally got there, they quickly closed the doors behind them and locked it shut.

"Huff-huff. What were.. those dogs.. doing here?" Artemis managed to get out in between rasps. The dog fight had tired them both a little.

"Those weren't dogs. They're Hyenas. Joker seems to find it amusing to keep them as 'pets'." Robin answered. He was able to catch his breath a lot faster than Artemis.

"Guess you're a bird person, huh?" Artemis joked.

"Very funny." replied Robin sarcastically. "Now.. lets get back to work."

(I'm skipping the defusing bomb scene, since its probably gonna be the same as the previous one. I'll leave it to your imagination :D)

With the last snip of the wire, Robin was done, another bomb now defused.

"Phew.. I don't think I'd ever get used to that." Sighed Artemis "One wrong cut and we're history."

"Thanks for making me feel sooo much better, Arty." Replied Robin again with the sarcasm.

Artemis blushed. Robin always seemed so composed and fearless, she'd sometimes forget he was just a kid. And just like any other kid, they get scared. Well, probably not scared in Robin's case, maybe just nervous or anxious.

"Anyways, we got two down, one to go with about 40 minutes left till it activates. Let's get going."

"But wait. It's in the gym isn't it? How are we supposed to get there with the guards keeping watch on the doors? Not to mention that they are armed with guns and there are innocent civilians held hostage."

"You could say they're literally a 'captive' audience." Robin smirked. Artemis face palmed and Robin snickered.

"Joking aside, I've located a vent opening just above the gym. Why don't we drop in for a surprise?"


	7. GYM CLASH

**I'm baccck :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the alerts, reviews and favorites again! **

**I heard Young Justice is airing again on 10th February! Is that true? If so.. HURRAY! XD Can't wait for it!**

* * *

><p>And back in the vents they were again, making their way to the location of the last bomb.<p>

"We better pick up the pace a bit." Robin said as he navigated them to their destination. "Joker and Harley are probably going to notice that their pets have gone missing."

"Great just what we needed." sighed Artemis as they reached their stop. Both teens stood on either side of the vent opening and peered down to the scene below them. After all this time, many of the students in the crowd were still quaking in fear, same for the adults actually. The principal seemed to have fainted quite sometime ago, and many of the teachers looked like they were about to pass out too.

Joker's clowns were still about, and there were even more of them now by the looks of it. Robin brought out his com link and called in. Kaldur was the one who picked up this time.

"Robin how is the situation on the inside? Are both of you unharmed?"

"Few scrapes here and there but otherwise we're both doing fine. We got the first 2 bombs disarmed and we're standing above the last one right now. When we're done we'll radio in for back up."

"That is good news. Batman, the Flash and the rest of our team are outside already. We will be waiting for you're signal."

"Alright, Robin out."

Just as Robin put away him communicator, 3 more clowns burst into the gym. Robin noticed that they were the goons that held him and the other two kids captive from earlier. They had worried looks on their faces.

"The brats from earlier have escaped! We don't know where they've gone and on our way here, the bosses hyena's were just lying on the floor, we gotta go tell the boss!"

"Just great.." Sighed Artemis.

"Guess its now or never."

The clowns and student body never saw it coming. 3 small balls dropped from the ceiling and exploded on the ground, releasing a think black smoke which spread out all over the big hall. The clowns started running around confused and disorientated, the startled students gasped and shouted in shock. "Hehahahahahaha" a creepy laugh resounded throughout the room just as 2 small black figures dropped down from the same place from the ceiling. Through the thick smoke, arrows and birdarangs flew, kicks and punches were delivered and thumps on the floor could be heard one after another. When the smoke finally dissipated, left standing there were Robin and Artemis, the mountain of goons lay unconscious at their feet.

"Heh, Joker really needs to get more useful help, not that I'm complaining." Smirked Robin.

The crowd erupted in screams and cheers. "OMIGOD that's Robin isn't it?" "Who's that girl, is she a hero too?" "We're saved!" "Wow, that chick's hot!" Artemis wasn't so thrilled with that last one.

"Okay, folks please calm down! We've still got a situation on our hands!" exclaimed Robin over the roar of the crowd. He tried again but the crowd shouting overpowered his. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened beneath his mask. 25 minutes to go and he only needed about 5 to disarm it. But he needs to work in silence, or else he could slip up. Artemis stared at Robin and sensed his nervousness. That's when she snapped.

"Could you all just be quiet for a second?" Shouted Artemis at the top of her lungs. "We've still got a bomb about to explode and unless you guys wanna get blown to bits, I ask you all to stop with all the noise!"

Immediately, the crowd gulped and was silent. Robin was staring at her in shock as well, till he remembered he still had a bomb to get to and shook out of it.

"Ooookay. Remind me never to get you mad. You can just stick to fighting with KF."

Artemis blushed and let out a sigh. "You gonna difuse this bomb or what?"

"Right, on it." Robin brought out his wrist comps again. He scanned the room before pointing and saying, "There! It's under those benched chairs!". The group of students who were sitting on them immediately sprung up from their seats and ran frantically out of the area. Artemis and Robin approached the chairs and started ripping them up from the ground. In about minute they found it. It was tucked quite deep under the stands and the hole was pretty small so only Robin slipped down inside. He got out his tools and looked at his comp screen one last time before he got to work. He now had 20 minutes left to stop the explosion, he could do this. He lifted the panel of the bomb, look inside and let out a small curse.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked, confused.

"This bombs got a more complicated network of wires and circuitry. So.. I need a little more time." Answered Robin as he weaved through the wiring.

"W-what's going to happen to us then? A-are we all g-going to die? I knew it was hopeless.." The cowering principal who had only moments ago awoken from his 'sleep' started whimpering aloud.

"Would you just can it!" Artemis shouted back to the principal. "If there's anyone who could do this, its Robin! He's the best there is and has tons of experience! So, just.. trust him, okay?" She wasn't as loud as before, but it was just in her nature to sound louder than normal. Wally would agree. The principal and students just nodded while Artemis turned back to look at Robin. He was smiling at her and he mouthed the words 'thanks' before returning to the bomb. She smiled back at him and watched as he accurately snipped the first wire.


	8. ANOTHER TRAP

**YAY! I updated a day later! Maybe I'll do another one tomorrow! :D THANK YOU for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I didn't think this story was so interesting! :P**

**I was actually gonna end it in the next chapter.. but I felt it would have been kinda boring, and there still wasnt much Joker action going on. So I extended it! Maybe to the next 5 chapters or so. Sorry if any of the fighting scenes are lame (there really isnt any in this chapter, but I'm just saying.) **

**Anyway, on with the chapter! XD**

* * *

><p>The crowd waited in silence, their eyes fixed on the young boy wonder and green archer. The younger of the two heroes was now sweating slightly, his hands hidden in between the wiring of the bomb he was trying to disarm. He smirked to himself as he finally grabbed the last wire and snipped it in half with 10 minutes to spare before detonation. Robin scanned the bomb before looking up at Artemis and gave a thumbs up. She sighed in relief and reached down offering her hand towards Robin who had slowly began pulling his hands out of the bomb. But suddenly, painful shock of electricity travelled up Robins arms. He let out a small grunt of pain and went limp against the wall of the hole, his body twitching slightly every now and then.<p>

"Robin!" Artemis yelled as she jumped through the opening in the floor and began shaking Robin who was surprising still conscious, the crowd behind them were starting to panic.

"Are you alright? What the hell just happened?

"Urgghh.. I'm not so sure.. I-I think Joker set up one of his hand buzzers on the in-inside the bomb, another safety feature."

Just as Robin finished, the school speakers emitted a loud screeching sound, signaling that it had just been turned on. When the screeching died down, a wicked, sinister laughter took its place, resounding throughout the entire room. The crowd shuddered as a familiar voice spoke through the mic.

"Why, if it isn't the boy blunder and little miss arrow, come to disrupt our class I see." chuckled the voice of the Joker. Artemis helped Robin to his feet. He seemed to have recovered quite quickly from his shock. It obviously wasn't the first time he'd been electrocuted by the Joker.

"What naughty little brats you are, foiling our plans, again and again. You deserved to be taught a lesson."

Harley who was obviously beside the Joker, giggler aloud. "What kind of punishment do we have in store for those little delinquents, puddin?"

"Hmm.. I guess we should just send them.. to detention!" as the Joker screamed the last line, the floor beneath the two heroes opened up, and they both fell towards the darkness below.

Both Artemis and Robin fell fast toward the dark floor below. Robin twisted his body in the air effortlessly and reached for Artemis's arm. As soon as he got hold of her, he took out his grappling gun and shot it towards the ceiling. It successfully hooked on, and seconds later both Robin and Artemis hung suspended in the air, just inches away from the ground. Robin pressed a button, and slowly both of them were being lowered down to the floor.

"Great, we just had to fall into another trap. Some heroes we're turning out to be." said Artemis exasperated.

"Man, Batman's going to kill me for being so careless.." Robin sighed while putting away his bat tool.

"Seriously Robin, that's the least of our worries right now! ... Where are we anyway?" Artemis asked, looking at her surroundings. Both she and Robin were trapped in a long metal hallway, which was dimly lit but shone just enough light so they could see.

"Looks like we're somewhere under the school. It's not listed on the school blueprints, so it was probably constructed here earlier."

"Well, at least the all the bombs are disarmed. It should be safe to call the team now."

"I don't think so. Knowing the Joker, he's probably got a lot more tricks up his sleeve."

"How very clever little birdie." Joker's voice echoed sinisterly down the long, cold hallway. Artemis and Robin immediately moved into their battle positions as Joker began to speak again. "Don't even bother calling the Justice Losers or baby Justice, or you'll be having a gym of clowns instead of students. Well, later than sooner anyways."

"Just what do you want Joker!" yelled Robin angrily.

"Well.. Money obviously! I thought we established this already.. Anyways, we're just waiting for the last few transactions to come in, there's now about an hour till the deadline. Then we'll skedaddle and be just that much richer. Oohh, the FUN I have planned when we're done!"

"Don't think you'll be getting away so easily!" Artemis growled to the ceiling. "They're heroes and police waiting outside every corner of the school. There's no way you'll be able to escape."

"Uh uh uh, you're forgetting that I've got at least 200 hostages locked up inside gym! Not to mention 2 hero wannabes now trapped in the basement too. Oh, I KNOW they'll let me go.. or else."

* * *

><p>The Joker returns! :D<p> 


	9. BRAWL

**3 am and finished with chapter 9, Woo hoo! Warning: very badly written fight scene ahead! :P I seriously can't write them well.. but I still hope you guys find it okay. Also, as I mentioned before, its 3am so if anything seems random, or is misspelled then its probably because I'm tired. But I love you guys and really wanted to publish the next chapter! So here it is! *I will come back and edit it later***

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts again! They are very much appreciated! :D**

* * *

><p>"Back to square one." Artemis sighed as she bent to sit down onto the cold, hard hallway.<p>

"Not necessarily. Worst come to worst, the hostages will just turn into one of Joker's minions now rather than get blown up. Though I guess both are neither good."

"No duh. Cause either happening would mean we fail as heroes." Said Artemis as she dropped her chin into her hands.

"We'll get through this. I mean, c'mon. Few weeks ago we lived through a situation that seemed equally as hopeless as the one we're in now. We just need to gather ourselves, think up another plan and…" Robin paused smirking at Artemis for the answer.

Artemis rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face. "Get traught."

Robin smirked even wider. "Exactly."

XXXXXXX

Artemis and Robin ran down the long empty hallway searching for any signs of a way out.

"There!" yelled Artemis as she went ahead towards an opening in the wall.

"Wait! There could be a-" Robin didn't get to finish as Artemis triggered a trip wire near the opening. He lurched forward and pulled himself and Artemis down to the ground just as razor sharp playing cards whipped above their heads.

"Trap." Robin finished as he slowly got up, so did Artemis beside him.

"Right. Guess I should have realized that by now." Said Artemis shyly, as she used her hand to scratch the back of her neck.

"Just be careful. I don't think that was the only one."

Artemis nodded and they both took off again down the hall. As they ran, Robin sent a message via morse code to Batman explaining their current situation. He had disabled the cameras again, but didn't want to take any chances, in case Joker found some way to listen in. Batman replied and ordered Artemis and Robin to find the stash of Joker's gas before anything, since the hostages' aka civilians were always the first priority. Just as Robin gave an okay and cut off the line, he heard a loud growling noise coming from behind him. Artemis obviously heard it as well since she turned her head at the same time he did, both stopping in their tracks as they realized what it was. Hyenas. The same ones from before, but now not only hungry for meal, but hungry for revenge. A whistle sounded when they were a few yards away, which cause them to halt, though they were still snarling through their teeth.

"Well well well. Two little kiddies come to play?"

Both teens turned to looked at Harley, a large mallet gripped in her hand, and about 7 henchman stood poised at her side.

Harley's eyes narrowed mischievously as she softly spoke the words "Get em."

They were surrounded, attacks coming from both the front and the back. Robin and Artemis stood back to back and gave a quick glance at each other, before going after their individual prey. Artemis shot her arrows almost as quick as a speedster, and one by one the Hyena's fell to the ground. Robin, who was on the opposite side, was flying through the air effortlessly, his foot colliding with many of the henchmen's jaw. A punch here, a kick there, a smoke bomb here, a birdarang there and in no time at all, the henchmen were left piled up in a small mountain of whimpering or unconscious bodies.

"Let's see how you like this, Bird boy!" yelled Harley as she leapt towards Robin, her mallet halfway through a strong swing. Robin somersaulted out of the way and counterattacked with a birdarang, which knocked the mallet from her hands. As she stood there whining, holding onto her injured hand, Robin used the distraction to throw a bat pellet at her feet, releasing knock out gas upon impact. Harley was flat on the ground in 3 seconds.

Robin now turned to Artemis, who was fighting off the last of the Hyenas. He watched in dismay as the last hyena stuck past her and managed to jump onto her back, forcing her to the ground. Artemis yelped in surprise as she found herself on the floor, twisting her body back just in time to see the hyena make a lunge for her face. She held up her hands in front of her body and closed her eyes, preparing for the pain that was about to come, though, it never did. Artemis realized this and open her eyes. Robin, was now standing in front of her, the Hyena's teeth lodged deep into his arm. He grunted as he punched the animal in the face causing it let go, and fall unconscious on the ground.

Robin held his injured arm, and though he tried to hide his pain, Artemis could see it clear on his face.

"Robin! You're hurt! Why'd you do that?" Artemis asked worried and angry.

"Better my arm than you're face, right? And there was no way I was just gonna sit back and watch a friend get hurt." Robin managed a smile, before he reached into his belt and brought out a bandage.

"This'll have to do for now." Said as he attempted to wrap it around his wound.

"Urrghh. Let me do it." Artemis grumbled as she snatched the bandage from Robin's hand and began to wrap it around his arm. As much as Artemis hated to admit it, she felt somewhat happy inside for what Robin had said. 'Friend' she repeated over and over again. That's right, unlike her past which was filled with so much hurt, she had friends now. Who cared for her and who she could depend on.

"Thanks." Robin smiled as Artemis finished securing it to his arm.

"Hmph. I'm the one who should be saying thanks." She huffed as Robin let out a snicker.

"Guess we got a little side tracked. We better get moving again."

Artemis sighed. She knew something as small as this wouldn't waver Robin from the mission. She returned a smile before both of them continued running down the hall again. 40 minutes left before the end of school, which now seriously meant the END of school.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I made Harley seem so weak, but maybe its just because Robin is sooo awesome that <strong>anyone<strong> seems weak against him! XD


	10. ITS NOT OVER

**Yes, yes I know its been a loooong time since I last updated, but I had a major case of writers block :X But this chapter is little longer than usual, so that makes up for it a little, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! They really motivate me to keep going! So pleeeeasee give me more :D **

**BTW, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! :)**

* * *

><p>"I swear, I never want to see another vent for as long as I live!" yelled an irritated Artemis as she and Robin crawled through the narrow metal shaft. They eventually found the opening several minutes ago after a lot of running, and were still huffing from slight fatigue.<p>

"Well, you better get used to it. Cause we'll be travelling through them a lot more often due to our 'job'. We're not called a covert team for nothing." Robin replied, his voice echoing around them. "Besides, it's not bad having to be soooo close every once in awhile". He smiled mischievously.

Artemis huffed as she followed behind him, "God, I seriously hope Wally isn't starting to rub off on you."

The boy wonder let out a small laugh before returning to focus on navigating them to.. where exactly? For once, Robin didn't know, and it frustrated him. There hadn't been any sort of wired devices around, not so much as a light switch, which meant he had nothing he could hook up to. Nothing he could use to find out where they were, so no maps, no blueprints. Robin was travelling solely on instinct, which proved to be right most of the time, as it did now, cause not long after they found a grate leading to a dark room below.

They peered down and discovered a somewhat large storage area; its walls lined with probably over hundreds of barrels and a few other 'clown' themed items, such as 7 foot tall playing cards, human sized puppets, and tons of weapons like the smiley-faced maces from before along with guns, ropes, knives, hammers and plenty of other deadly devices the Joker uses for his sinister plans.

"Found it." Robin whispered to Artemis nodding towards the large metal barrels.

"Yeah, but where is this place?" She asked as they removed the cover and descended to the floor below.

"I'm guessing one of Joker's previous warehouse or something. I heard the academy was built over an underground storage centre a few years back, but it eventually got shut down once police realized it was a gathering place for Gotham's baddies. When we're done, I better let bats know that this place is still running. But first, we better get those tubes cut."

"Humph, Too easy." Smiled Artemis as she notched back an arrow and shot it at one of the exposed tubes. It made a clean cut; the lower half of the cylinder slumped down over the barrel, its top half hung limp from the ceiling. Almost immediately the room began to shake.

"Or not." Robin answered, his eyes darting around the room. It looks like the Joker just received the last of the ransom money and had just activated the switch, releasing his poisonous gas upon the unsuspecting school community. Robin and Artemis's eye's widened as they watched the gas being sucked up from the canisters into the shaft up above, most likely making its way to the gym.

As fast as they could, both heroes began cutting the tubes with amazing precision and accuracy. In seconds, parts of tubes were scattered around the floor, birdarangs and arrows stuck out from different parts of the wall. But now they had another problem. The gas was still being expelled out of the barrels and instead of going through the tubes; it now began to fill the room. Robin immediately got out his gas mask as well as the spare Batman made him bring along, silently thanking him for being so paranoid. He handed it to Artemis just in the nick of time, as the yellow colored substance surrounded the area.

"Let's get outta here!" yelled Artemis, as both protégés jumped back out of the vent opening. Robin left a few of his time bombs on the barrels before he left, which exploded when the duo were somewhere deeper inside the system. Hopefully the gas had now dissipated from the bomb's impact. Robin's arms started to hurt as they reached a space in the vents tall enough from them both to stand in. He readjusted his bandages as Artemis called the team.

"M'gann, are you there? Can you hear me?" Artemis voiced into her communicator.

"Yes, Artemis I read you." The young martian answered. "Are you guys alright?"

"Robin's a little hurt, but otherwise we're doing fine. Tell the league that we managed to disable Joker's bombs as well as his toxic gas, so it's probably safe to rescue the hostages now. You better hurry, we don't know what happened to the Joker."

"Okay! I'll let them know right away!" M'gann answered back before the line went silent.

"Phew, what a day.." Artemis sighed as she sat down next to Robin, who was just about finished rewrapping his injury.

"Guess we should start heading back up to meet the rest. They may need some help with the hostages."

Artemis nodded and got to her feet when a sudden realization hit her, her face turning instantly into one of worry. Robin noticed her distress and stood up in alarm.

"What's wrong?" he asked in confusion.

The archer replied, her voice shaking a bit. "Oh crap.. I… I forgot about Dick!"

…..

As soon as M'gann got the call, she alerted the team and league members that were present, everyone rushing trough the school doors as soon as the words left her lips. Kid Flash and his uncle zoomed ahead to the gym; its doors covered with some kind of gooey substance the Joker must have left behind. Kid Flash waited for the rest to arrive, while Flash vibrated through the walls to the other side.

He was greeted by hundreds of surprised students and staff, some of whom looked liked they had cried for hours. Their faces turned into ones of relief and happiness as he smiled at them.

"Don't worry everyone, we've got everything under control. Please stay calm and wait a moment, we'll get you all outta here soon." Flash addressed the gym's occupants calmly. The students sighed and cried from joy, the adults did pretty much the same.

Batman threw a bat bomb at the 'green sticky stuff' as dubbed by Wally, the goo hardened till it was solid, breaking into several bits and slid of the doors. The minute the doors opened, the crowd stampeded out of the room nearly squishing their rescuers on the other side. In a matter of seconds, the gym was cleared, not a single soul left apart from the heroes and heroes in training.

Megan mentally scanned the nearby area for her missing teammates and found them just a few feet under them. She telepathically informed them to stay where they were and politely asked Superboy to punch a hole at an area on the floor. He nodded and did as he was asked, punching hard on the floor, creating a small crater which travelled deep through floorboards and earth.

After looking a little ways down, the team found Robin and Artemis smiling, looking up at them. Megan jumped in relief and waved happily before levitating them up to common ground, immediately hugging the two as soon as their feet touched the floor. After recovering from the sudden show of emotion, Robin gazed at his mentor who seemed proud at his young protégé, for being able to handle the situation and a mission well done.

"Did you manage to find Joker?" the young hero ask, his gaze still on his partner.

"Not yet, unfortunately. But they weren't any reports of him leaving from any of the entrances, so I seems that he's still somewhere in the vicinity." The dark knight replied with his usual, steely voice.

"Well, what about the hostages then?"

"They're alright" Flash answered cheerfully. "Every single one safe and sound."

"But what about Dick? He wasn't with the other captives." Asked a still concerned Artemis. "The Joker took him and another two kids to somewhere else in the school." She was still worried for Dick, and felt kinda bad that she forgotten about him till now.

"Oh, right, I didn't get a chance to say this before, but I found 3 kids earlier in some classroom. I freed them and had them escape through the vents. They should have come out near the back entrance of the school."

Artemis began to sigh in relief, but was cut off by Kaldur's reply.

"But Robin, we've been keeping guard around the entire school since morning, and no one has reported the appearance of any children."

* * *

><p>Poor Artemis, if only you knew that Dick is actually standing beside you! :D What happened to the other two though? Oh noezz! You'll have to just wait and see in the next chapter!<p> 


	11. THE JOKER

**Enjoy the next chapter dudes! :D Thank you all for all the reviews, favorites and alerts, again! They really make my day.**

**I am terribly sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, please excuse me for my limited vocabulary D: I tend to use the same words alot in this chapter. **

** Btw, sorry if I ever confused you guys, cuz I keep switching in between the characters superhero and real names. I'm just too lazy to change it. **

**Last note, to all of those who thought Joker kidnapped them, you're absolutely right! XD You get a virtual cookie!**

**Anyways... On to the chapter!~ (I'm absolutely horrible in writing fight scenes! :X)**

* * *

><p>"Wait, what does that mean? They never got out?" asked Artemis frowning with worry. She was now really starting to panic. As she just got to know, anyone at the hands of Joker was not going to come out unscathed. Most people didn't even come out at all.<p>

Kid flash came up next to her. "Maybe.. they just got lost?"

"Highly unlikely. It was an easy way out." Answered Robin. "They may be snobbish and spoiled, but definitely not stupid. Which means only one thing. The Joker's got them."

:D:D:D:D

"We'll split into groups of two." The dark knight instructed. 'Flash and I will secure the outside, while the rest of you will search inside. Aqualad with Kid Flash, Superboy with Miss Martian and Robin with Artemis. The minute you find something, report immediately."

"Roger." all of them replied in unison and ran into the building.

KF and Aqualad took the north side of school, Ms M and Superboy took the south side while Artemis and Robin searched below in the underground storage warehouse from before. Because, as Robin mentioned earlier, it was the perfect place for a crazed, psychotic, mad murderer to hide in.

After having to avoid and dodge a countless number of traps again, they eventually reached a suspicious looking grey metal door. A large letter J was painted in bloody red colour at its front.

Robin brought out his tools and started picking the lock, smirking happily when he heard the satisfying click of the gears coming undone. He motioned Artemis to stay still and to call in the team, before he proceeded to opening the doors.

A gun shot was heard from inside the room, as Robin ducked down instinctively. The bullet whizzed above his head ruffling his ebony hair. The boy wonder recovered quickly and sent a quick glance at the shocked archer, letting her know he was okay, before creeping silently into the room. He came face to face with none other than Joker himself, who was seated in a bright red leather chair, twirling a gun playfully in his hand.

"Well, well, well. Looks like little boy blunder has come to play." The Joker smiled sinisterly while eyeing his two hostages beside him on the floor. They were tied up and gagged, their wide eyes pleading for help.

Robin shot them a calming look, reassuring them that everything was gonna be alright, before sending his own version of bat glare to the Joker.

"Let them go Joker!" Robin snarled. "You've already got what you came for, so why don't you just leave them alone?"

"Oooh, but bird boy, I haven't had my fun yet." The Joker said pulling a sad face before quickly returning to his smile again. "I've just got sooo many more 'lessons' planned out for today."

"Well, it looks like we're cutting the class short!" Robin finished, grabbing his birdarang and threw it straight in the mad man's direction, before jumping into a roundhouse kick aimed at the man's head.

The Joker simply stepped out of the way of the flying device and blocked Robin's leg with his arm. Robin back flipped swiftly out of the way as Joker raised his gun and began shooting at the masked acrobat. And as the boy wonder was about to attack again, he stopped short as he noticed the Joker pointing his gun toward the captured teens instead.

"Nu uh. Wait a second boy blunder. I don't think there'd be any point in rescuing the children if their dead, now am I right?"

Robin reluctantly relaxed his body from his fighting stance as the Joker smiled satisfyingly at the boy. He whipped his gun back towards the young hero and was about to pull the trigger, when an arrow flew past and knocked the gun out of his hand.

He snarled angrily in surpise as Artemis strode into the room, stopping to stand next to Robin. Another arrow already readied in her bow.

"Thanks for the save." Robin smirked at her.

"Just returning the favor." She smiled back.

They didn't have a lot of time to chat though, as the Joker brought a pen knife out from his pocket and charged at them while swiping it madly through the air.

They both dodged sideways as the clown cut in between them, and returned a punch each. The Joker blocked both and slashed his knife down at Robin, who almost didn't move in time, as the sharp blade cut away a lock of his hair.

"Get Lindsay and Adrian!" Robin shouted out before returning his attention to the fight.

Artemis shot an arrow to the Joker's feet which he dodged, before running towards the captives. Using one of her arrows, she cut their ropes and helped them up off the floor and guided them towards the doors.

The Joker noticed this out of the corner of his eyes, and threw a playing card at Robin before lunging towards Artemis, laughing madly while griping the knife firmly in his hand. Robin jumped out of the way of the razored card, twisting himself so he landed in between Artemis and the crazed clown. He managed to kick the knife out of the man's hands, but couldn't avoid a hard punch to his face.

The Joker then knee'd Robin's stomach, knocking the air out of him. Robin fell to the floor gasping for air, when the Joker turned him to face upwards and brought down his leg to the bird's chest. The young hero could no longer hol din the pain and yelled out as he felt, and heard, two or three of his ribs make a sickening crack.

Artemis quickly set the two teens near the door before turning back to the help Robin, but instead found Joker leaping at her, knocking her to the ground. She let out a pained grunt as her ankle twisted underneath when she landed. The Joker seemed to find this amusing, laughing maniacally as Artemis held her injured ankle.

He crept closer to the archer, who still manage to grab her bow and arrow, aiming it at the villain. Before it barely left her bow, the Joker caught it in his hand. He used other free hand to rip the bow from her grasped and threw in to the ground. He then stomped at it hard till it eventually broke in two.

"Woo hoo! Look what I have here! Now, let's see how it feels to be killed by your own weapon!" The Joker laughed sinisterly, his creepy smile as wide as ever. He threw his arm into the air, tightly gripping the arrow, and brought it down on the unarmed Artemis who could only close her eyes and pray that she met a quick end.

But then, Joker suddenly flew across the room like a rag doll, colliding with hard stone wall. Miss Martian came into view, and floated over to Artemis.

"Are you okay?" the Martian asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a twisted ankle. Go check on Robin! He's really hurt!" Artemis pleaded to Megan who nodded and went over to the Boy wonder who lay unconscious on the floor.

Superboy then blasted through the room, followed by Kid Flash and Aqualad close behind. Wally zoomed over to his best friend, while Aqualad checked on Lindsay and Adrian. Superboy took a nearby pipe and twisted it around Joker's wrist preventing him from escaping.

"Me-Miss Martian! How'sRobin! Whathappened? Ishegonnabeokay?" Wally yelled in superspeed. Worry clear in his voice.

"I'm not sure, what happened. But it looks like he's got broken ribs. We better get him some medical attention as soon as possible." replied Megan as she put her hands to her temples. Robin's body glowed slighty before he started to gently lift off the ground.

Wally followed close behind Megan as she floated up through the opening Conner created earlier, up to the gym and out through the school doors. Not long after, the were joined by Kaldur, who had Artemis's arm around his shoulder, followed by the two rescued teens, and an angry Conner, dragging a still dazed Joker behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was another weak ending, but I felt that it was an okay place to stop at. I still hoped you guys liked it though. Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	12. FOUND YOU

**Yes, I know its been a few weeks.. but I've had a lot going on lately.. **

**Anyways, I don't think I read through this as many times as I usually do (cuz I'm lazy today) so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or if I left anything out or if some parts sound weird. I just wanted to get it published as soon as possible! I still hope you like it though and I will possibly edit it in the future.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and even just reading. I feel happy to know people like my story :D So make me feel even happier by reviewing, pleaseeeee! **

* * *

><p>The crowd of policemen, school staff, parents and their children, erupted into cheers and claps as the young heroes walked through the school doors. Lindsay and Adrian's parents immediately dashed to their sides, crying in relief as the paramedics checked them over. Artemis stood there, pretty proud of a mission well done, but at the same time she was shifting around restlessly.<p>

Her first friend she met in school, as well as her first 'out of work' friend was still missing! Back in the basement when she realized Dick wasn't among the hostages she didn't know exactly what to feel. Worry or relief? Maybe the Joker missed him when he was back in the vents, or maybe the Joker found him earlier on and had already… No.

She shook at that thought. Dick was smart, as well as brave. He wasn't even the least bit scared when he was asked to follow the Joker's men earlier, so she knew he just had to be all right.

Just then, a group of paramedics pushing along a stretcher rushed by her. It was only a quick glance, but she managed to catch glimpse of the person's face.

"D-Dick?" She yelled out loud, grabbing tightly at the metal arms of the stretcher. Shocking both the paramedics and her team behind her. The young schoolboy sat upright and stared at her with his bright blue eyes that shone with confusion.

"Ermm.. Do I know you?" he asked innocently.

Artemis realized her mistake and blushed instantly. Of course Dick wouldn't recognize her as Artemis the hero!

"Uh.. No.. I mean.. We heard there was a boy named Dick earlier who was missing, so I just assumed it was you."

"What? They never told us his na- Ouch!" Wally began before Artemis stomped on his foot, cutting him off.

"Oh, I see then. Well, I'm okay I guess. Sorry to worry everyone." Dick smiled brightly. "I kind of got lost in the vents earlier after Robin rescued me. Then I accidentally slipped on the metal floor while crawling and fell down an airshaft. I passed out after that, but was saved when Batman found me just a moment ago and got the paramedics to come get me."

"Well, I guess that's better than having the Joker kidnap you. I think you'll be alright." Artemis replied, though her thoughts were practically screaming, 'I'm so glad you're alive!'

"Yeah. Though, I am a little sad I missed all the action.."  
>Wally let out a laugh. "Believe me kid, you should be glad you did."<p>

Dick sent Wally an annoyed look at the 'kid' comment, but otherwise smiled back.

"Anyway, we should let the paramedics do their job and you'll be fine in no time."

Dick nodded. "Thanks again." he replied politely, to both Artemis and the team, before getting wheeled away.

"Speaking of Batman and Robin.. Where are they?" Superboy asked curiously. The team looked around and wondered about that themselves when Flash skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Hey Kiddos, what's up?" he asked while ruffling Wally's hair.

"Well, we were wondering where Robin is." Answered Megan. "After Wally and I came through the doors, Batman just took him and disappeared somewhere."

"Yeah, bats told me he was going to drop Joker in Arkham and then take Robin home to recover, since he says Robin will be safer a lot safer there compared to hospitals."

The team nodded slowly in understanding.

"Well then, should we head back to the cave?" Kaldur suggested, as Ms. Martian brought the bioship to land near them. The remaining members of the team got on board and flew back to the mountain.

:D:D:D:D:D

Dick watched as his teammates flew away in the bioship and let out a sigh of relief when they out of sight. Bruce, who had changed out of his Batman costume, appeared at his side, the two now alone behind the ambulances, away from the buzzing crowd of reporters.

"You okay? Where are you injured?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice that only Dick could make out.

"Compared to a lot of the other times, I'm alright. I think I broke a few ribs though." Dick answered as he pulled up his shirt to inspect the blue black bruise that had begun to appear on his skin.

"That's good to hear." Bruce let out a small smile at his ward, when suddenly a girl with red hair brushed by him and gripped the stretcher's railings.

"Dick! Are you okay? Are you hurt!" she asked concerned.

Dick laughed at her, and winched slightly when he hurt his ribs.

"It's alright Babs, I'm fine. A little scrapped up here and there, but otherwise, just asterous."

Barbara sighed in relief and wiped the sweat of her face from all the running she just did while looking for Dick.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at home? I though you were sick these past few days."

"I still am." Barbara answered. "But when my dad rushed out of the house and I saw the news, I just had to make sure you.." She stopped, her cheeks turning a bright red.

Dick, who obviously knew what she was going to say started turning red too.

"Well.. erm.. thanks for your concern."

"Yeah.. good.. good to know you're okay."

Bruce, who was watching the two embarrassed teens from behind the ambulance just couldn't help but smile before leaving the two to their deep conversation.

:D:D:D:D

It took Artemis a week to recover from her sprained ankle, while Robin had to wait a whole 3 weeks for his ribs and most of his other injuries to heal. Kaldur, Megan, Conner and Wally, well it was mostly Wally and Megan's idea, threw a small welcome back party for them. Even their mentors attended the little celebration, except Batman who was away on a mission.

After eating and playing a few games, the group settled down to chat. Artemis walked up to Robin and sat down next to him on the couch. They both just sat there quiet for a while, when Artemis finally broke the silence.

"Hey, um.. I just wanted to say, thanks for saving me that day. Twice." She said shyly while avoiding Robin's eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Robin smiled "What are friends for? I'm sure you would have down the same for me." Artemis turned to Robin and returned the smile, when suddenly Wally came over and started jumping on the couch. Artemis got up and shouted at him for being such a baby and he yelled back calling her an old lady. Robin couldn't help but laugh as he watched amused at his two friends happily for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Wean ending weak ending! But that's all I got D: Folks, this is probably the second last chapter, and I will probably, maybe, possibly have it out this weekend so look out for it!<p> 


	13. THE END

**Hey everyone! Here it is! The final chapter! I am both happy and sad that its finally finished! :'D**

**Thank you all sooo much for sticking with me through this story! I was especially happy when it reached 100 reviews a few days ago! **

**And though its a little shorter than normal, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well! Thank you all again! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Btw, please still review on how you felt about the story overall. Please and thank you!**

* * *

><p>Finally after 3 and a half weeks, Dick was back in school. Artemis and Barbara, who had now become friends as well, were the first to greet him and bombarded him with question after question. Barbara asked most of them though.<p>

"So, you go to meet _the_ Batman?" Barbara asked jumping in excitement. She was obviously a major Batman fan. "How did he rescue you? Did he use his grappling hook? What did he say?" saying it at speeds that'd make a speedster proud.

Dick laughed and Artemis just rolled her eyes thinking to herself, 'if only you knew what he was like angry'.

"He was kinda cool." Dick finally replied, a grin stretched across his face. "He found me lying unconscious in the airshaft, helped get me out and then made sure I had proper medical attention. He didn't really say much."

"But it must have been sooo awesome! You got to meet him up close and in person! Wasn't he lucky, Artemis?" the fan girl squealed.

"Yeah, lucky." She answered sarcastically.

Barbara frowned, "Guessing you're not much of a Batman fan, are you?"

"Actually, I think she'd be more of a Green Arrow fan." Dick smirked at her mischievously. That made her jump a little, but she just shoved it off, trying to act normal.

"I guessed right? I thought you'd like him, since you're such a great archer and all."

"Ooooh, you do archery Artemis?" Barbara asked, her eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Err, yeah I do. Just a little. And its just as a hobby." She answered trying not to sound as nervous as she felt. "But how did you know I practiced it? I don't think I ever told you guys about it."

Dick looked like he was thinking about something for moment, but then just continued to smirk at her and simply replied, "It's a secret." Before breaking into a run, making his way to their first class.

They rest of the day went by pretty peacefully after that. Even sometime during the day when Lindsay and Artemis crossed paths, Lindsay didn't even bother to make a sly remark or insult her. Artemis guessed she had something to thank the Joker for after all.

At last, the final bell of school rang, and the students sprung from their seats and raced out the door. Some rushed home to watch their favorite TV series *young justice cough*, to play video games, or go out shopping. The latter stayed back for club activities.

Barbara had gymnastic practice that day, and waved goodbye to both Dick and Artemis as they headed towards the school entrance.

"So.." Artemis began. "How did you know?" she asked again the same question from earlier that day, hoping that this time she'd get an answer.

"Hmm.. I guess since we've been through soo much together already.. Telling you a little wouldn't hurt. A hint maybe. But remember, I didn't say anything, got it?"

She nodded her head and watched as Dick slowly pulled up one of his sleeves. Just as it was about to reach his elbow, he pulled out a small water gun from one of his pockets and squirted Artemis in the face, soaking some of her hair as well.

"Never telling!" he yelled playfully as he ran past her, leaving her stunned to her spot. She heard a "See you tomorrow!" Before he finally disappeared from her sight.

The archer stood there still shocked for a bit, but eventually just sighed before grabbing her ponytail and squeezed out the excess water. Then she collected herself, straightened her skirt, clutched her backpack and walked to the bus stop. She boarded it when it finally arrived, and sat two rows front the front.

Artemis stared out the window, deep in her thoughts as she rested her head on her hand with her elbow pressed against the glass. And though others may not have seen it on her face, Artemis had to admit that she was still a little shaken up. Not really at the water gun bit, but more about what she had seen before Dick had run way.

Just as the young boy fired at her and made a run for it, she could have sworn she saw bite marks on his uncovered arm. Small scars, just like the ones Robin had received after protecting her that fateful day a few weeks ago.

She shook her head and smiled nervously, "It couldn't be.. could it?"

* * *

><p><strong>The End! :D<strong>

**On a side note: I made it so Barbara didn't know who Batman was, so she isn't Batgirl in this story, just Dick's close friend.**

**Yes I ended it like that. Sorry if its kinda cliffhanger-ish. :P**


End file.
